Мэнсфилд, Кэтрин
| Род деятельности = прозаик, новеллист | Годы активности = 1911 — 1923 | Направление = | Жанр = | Дебют = «В немецком пансионе» (1911) | Премии = | Lib = | Сайт = http://www.katherinemansfield.com/ }} Кэ́трин Мэ́нсфилд ( , собственно Кэтлин Бошан, , 14 октября 1888, Веллингтон, Новая Зеландия — 9 января 1923, Фонтенбло, Франция) — новозеландская и английская писательница-новеллистка, самый знаменитый писатель Новой Зеландии. Биография Дочь банкира, родившаяся в колониальной семье среднего класса, в детстве была очень одинока. Выросла в деревне. Её первые опубликованные рассказы появились в журналах «High School Reporter» и «Wellington Girls' High School magazine», в 1898 и 1899 годах. Она переехала в Лондон в 1902 году, где училась в Королевском колледже (Queen’s College) с 1902 по 1906 год. Талантливая виолончелистка, она поначалу не была привязана к литературе. После завершения обучения в Англии, она в 1906 году вернулась домой в Новую Зеландию. После возвращения начала писать новеллы. Вернувшись домой, хотела стать профессиональной виолончелисткой, но не осмелилась нарушить запрет отца и поступила в Веллингтонский технический колледж. Заскучав от образа жизни провинциальной Новой Зеландии, она вернулась в 1908 году в Лондон. В Лондоне она быстро перешла к богемному образу жизни, которым жили многие писатели и художники той эпохи. С небольшим количеством денег она встретила, вышла замуж и оставила своего первого мужа, Джорджа Боудена, все в течение трех недель. Примерно в то же время она забеременела от семейного друга из Новой Зеландии (Гарнет Троуэлл, профессиональный виолончелист), и ее мать отправила её в Баварию. У неё случился выкидыш в 1909 году. После того, как она вернулась в Англию, её работы привлекли внимание нескольких издательств, и она взяла псевдоним Кэтрин Мэнсфилд (фамилию бабушки) для публикации первого сборника новелл, «В немецком пансионе», в 1911 году. Примерно в это время она заболела гонореей, это происшествие наделило её артритными болями на всю оставшуюся жизнь и заставило смотреть на себя как на «грязную» женщину. Удручённая недостаточным успехом сборника, Мэнсфилд предложила один легковесный рассказ новому авангардному журналу «Ритм» (Rythm). Рассказ был отклонён редактором и известным литературным критиком Джоном Мидлтоном Марри (John Middleton Murry), который потребовал что-нибудь более серьёзное. Мэнсфилд ответила историей «Женщина в Магазине», история об убийстве и душевной болезни, которую Марри назвал «лучшим рассказом из тех, которые присылали в „Ритм“». Её жизнь и работа изменились навсегда после смерти её брата, солдата, во время Первой мировой войны. Она была настолько шокирована этим событием и связанными с ним переживаниями, что её работа начала переходить в ностальгические воспоминания об их детстве в Новой Зеландии. В течение этих лет она подружилась с такими писателями, как Д. Лоуренс (D.H. Lawrence), Вирджиния Вулф (Virginia Woolf), О. Хаксли. Несмотря на то, что она продолжала писать между её первым и вторым сборниками («Прелюдия», 1918), она редко публиковала свои работы, и впала в депрессию. Её здоровье еще больше ухудшилось из-за почти смертельного приступа плеврита, когда она заболела туберкулёзом в 1917. Свои самые известные произведения она начала писать, борясь с болезнью после серьёзного внутреннего кровоизлияния. В 1918 она вышла замуж за Марри. «Мисс Брилл» (Miss Brill), рассказ о хрупкой женщине, живущей эфемерной жизнью наблюдения за окружающим миром и простыми радостями в Париже, сделал Мэнсфилд одним из выдающихся писателей эпохи модернизма после публикации этого рассказа в 1920 году в сборнике «Блаженство» (Bliss). Рассказ, по которому назван сборник, также получил одобрение критиков. Затем последовал сборник, получивший такие же похвалы — «Вечеринка в саду» (The Garden Party), опубликованный в 1922 году. Мэнсфилд провела свои последние годы в поиске нетрадиционных методов лечения своего туберкулёза. В феврале 1922 года она консультировалась с русским лекарем Иваном Манухиным. Его «революционный» метод лечения, который заключался в бомбардировке рентгеновскими лучами ее селезёнки, привел к тому, что у Мэнсфилд появились вспышки жара и онемение в ногах. В октябре 1922 года, Мэнсфилд приехала в «Институт гармоничного развития человека», организованный Г. Гурджиевым в Фонтенбло (Франция). В Фонтенбло она продолжала писать, несмотря на своё стремительно ухудшающееся здоровье. После публикации ещё двух томов, одного с поэзией, другого — с новеллами, у Мэнсфилд в январе 1923 года случилось легочное кровоизлияние, от которого она умерла. Похоронена на кладбище в городе Авон (Avon). Мэнсфилд в последние годы проявила себя как плодотворный писатель, и многое из её прозы и поэзии к моменту смерти осталось неопубликованным. Марри взял на себя задачу редактирования и публикации её произведений. Результатом его усилий стали еще два тома новелл в 1923 (Гнездо голубки — The Dove’s Nest) и в 1924 (Что-то детское — Something Childish), сборник стихов «Алоэ» (The Aloe), сборник критических работ (Novels and Novelists). Творчество Начала публиковаться в девятилетнем возрасте (1898). Новеллистика Мэнсфилд, принадлежащая к лучшим образцам психологической прозы и давно вошедшая в классику, сложилась под глубоким влиянием Чехова, которого она открыла для себя в 1909... Произведения * In a German Pension (1911) * Prelude (1918) * Bliss and Other Stories (1920) * The Garden Party and Other Stories (1922) * Poems (1923) * The Dove’s Nest and Other Stories (1923, посмертно) * Something Childish and Other Stories (1924, посмертно) * The Journal (1927, полное издание — 1954) * The Letters (2 vols, 1928—1929) * The Notebooks (1997) Публикации на русском языке * Рассказы. М.: Гослитиздат. Ленинградское отделение, 1958. * Рассказы. М.: Книга, 1989 * Медовый месяц. М.: Б. С. Г.-Пресс, 2005 * Leves Amores// Короткая лесбийская проза. Тверь: Колонна Publications, 1999 * A cup of tea - коротка проза Литература о писательнице * Berkman S. Katherine Mansfield: a critical study. New Haven: Yale UP, 1951 * Alpers A. Katherine Mansfield: a biography. New York: A.A. Knopf, 1953. * Meyers J. Katherine Mansfield: a biography. New York: New Directions Pub. Corp., 1980 * Tomalin C. Katherine Mansfield: a secret life. New York: Knopf, 1988 * Kirkpatrick B.J. A bibliography of Katherine Mansfield. Oxford: Clarendon Press; New York: Oxford UP, 1989 * Kobler J.F. Katherine Mansfield: a study of the short fiction. Boston: Twayne Publishers, 1990 * Kaplan S.J. Katherine Mansfield and the origins of modernist fiction. Ithaca: Cornell UP, 1991 * Critical essays on Katherine Mansfield/ Ed. by Rhoda B Nathan. New York: G.K. Hall; Toronto: Maxwell Macmillan Canada ; New York: Maxwell Macmillan International,1993 * Burgan M. Illness, gender, and writing: the case of Katherine Mansfield. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins UP, 1994 * Moran P. Word of mouth: body language in Katherine Mansfield and Virginia Woolf. Charlottesville: University Press of Virginia, 1996 * Smith A. Katherine Mansfield and Virginia Woolf a public of two. Oxford: Clarendon Press; New York: Oxford UP, 1999 * Smith A. Katherine Mansfield: a literary life. Houndmill; New York : Palgrave, 2000 * Katherine Mansfield’s men// Ed. by Charles Ferrall, Jane Stafford. Wellington: Katherine Mansfield Birthplace Society; Steele Roberts Publishers, 2004 * Вулф В. Мучительно тонкая душа// Она же. Избранное. М.: Художественная литература, 1989 * Повель Л. Мсье Гурджиев. М.: Энигма, 2006 Ссылки * Официальный сайт * (англ.) * Мэнсфилд в Фонтенбло (англ.) * [http://www.apropospage.com/damzabava/lit3.html Лилит Базян Трагический оптимизм Кэтрин Мэнсфилд] * Кэтрин Мэнсфилд. Биография * Кэтрин Мэнсфилд. Из дневников и писем * Биография Кэтрин Мэнсфилд в изложении Сомерсета Моэма, "Искусство рассказа" * Гурджиевский Клуб Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Писатели Новой Зеландии Категория:Родившиеся в 1888 году Категория:Умершие в 1923 году Категория:Умершие от туберкулёза bg:Катрин Мансфийлд br:Katherine Mansfield de:Katherine Mansfield el:Κάθριν Μάνσφιλντ en:Katherine Mansfield eo:Katherine Mansfield es:Katherine Mansfield fa:کاترین منسفیلد fi:Katherine Mansfield fr:Katherine Mansfield he:קתרין מנספילד it:Katherine Mansfield ja:キャサリン・マンスフィールド ko:캐서린 맨스필드 la:Catharina Mansfield mr:कॅथेरिन मॅन्सफील्ड nl:Katherine Mansfield no:Katherine Mansfield pam:Katherine Mansfield pl:Katherine Mansfield pt:Katherine Mansfield ro:Katherine Mansfield sh:Katherine Mansfield sv:Katherine Mansfield zh:凱瑟琳·曼斯菲爾德